Trust
by 60secondstopain
Summary: April Luthor, aged 18, daughter to Lex Luthor, watched over by the Justice League. Batman sends none other than Red Arrow in to see why she is so important. But things start to go really wrong. As he starts to have feelings grow inside of him for her. Leading to him doing something that he didn't think was even possible. Rated M for scenes of violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! It's me again, now I just want to get this across first. If you don't like my stories, then just don't read them. Simple. Any way, I was up until five in morning because this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. So here it is, just you guys! By the way, I write my own stories because I'm a self publisher and if you guys would like to read those, then just give me a message or review and I can sort everything out for you!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

A girl was sat in an office, playing with her little doll. There was something speical about this girl. Yeah she may only be five, but she is speical. In Lex Luthor's eyes, she was the most important thing in the world. Well she is his biological daughter, sort of. She was a clone. Sure Lex could get a woman but it didn't feel right to get any random woman to have his child. So instead, he made a clone as his daughter. She had blonde hair, that went right down to her waist. Little green eyes that make you give her anything she wants. Flushed pink cheeks that shine when she laughs. She sat there in a blue dress that Lex had bought her for her fifth birthday.

"Daddy, why do you always work?" She suddenly asks Lex, knocking him from looking at his computer screen.

"For you to have a good life my dear." He replies and smiles at her.

"But I want Daddy to come and play." The girl whines as she gets off the couch near the window and runs to her Father's side.

"I will once I'm done dear." He promises her and kisses her forehead. The girl dances around the office and Lex smiles to himself as he continues to work.

The little girl had fallen asleep in her Father's lap, it was about eleven in the night and Lex had finally fininshed working. He stares down at the girl his lap. She was fast asleep, no way would she wake up. He picks her up and holds her to his chest and walks down to the limo waiting for them.

"Home Mr Luthor?" The limo driver asks.

"Yes please." Lex replies and puts a seat around his daughter, then doing his own one. The little girl leans against Lex's arm and she dreams in her sleep. Dreams about superheroes. How they come in and save the day and help everyone. She has one favourite superhero. Superman. Her Daddy doesn't like him. He always stops Daddies plans, but the girl thinks he is really cool.

When the limo comes to a halt, Lex picks up his daughter again and goes inside the house. He walks up the stairs with her in his arms. He has wondered many times about what she sees when she is asleep. Probably something like ponies and princes. She is only five years old, she thinks that someday that Prince Charming will come and save her from a dragon. When Lex reaches her room, he opens the door and walks inside. Her room was like any other five year old girl's room. Pink walls with little pixies on, drawers, a pink bed, toys in several toy boxes and a bedside stand with a night light on it. Lex puts his daughter into bed and turns on her night light.

"Good night my little princess." Lex says and then kisses his daughter on the forehead.

The next day Lex had started a battle with Superman. He wore his armour suit with Kryptonite implated in the middle. Superman kept his distance from the Kryptonite as he shot a ray of heat vision and destroys the rock. Lex staggered back and Superman darted at him and held him by the throat.

"You should make sure that your plans work Luthor." He says and Lex laughs.

"Go ahead, take me to prison. I'll just break out and we can do this all again." Lex laughs and Superman's eyes go red but they soon fade as a small voice rings in his eyes.

"Don't hurt Daddy Superman!" The girl cries. Superman looks to his left to see a little girl stood there. She looked around five years old and she looked like Lex.

"Don't worry dear, Superman won't hurt Daddy." Lex assures her. Superman looks back at Lex to see the man looking over at the girl, worried and ashamed. Superman lets go of Lex's throat and the little girl runs into his arms.

"Is Daddy okay?" She asks him and she cries.

"Daddy is fine dear. I want you to do something for me." Lex replies as he puts his hands on the girls shoulders and pulls her away.

"Anything for Daddy." The girl says and Lex wipes a tear that was coming from her eye.

"Daddy has to go away for a while. So I want you to be a good girl and not leave the house unless one of the maids take you out." He tells her and she cries even more.

"Okay Daddy." She cries and Lex hugs his daughter again. He picks her up and Superman takes him and his daughter to the police. Lex puts his daughter down and one of his maids come over and pick her up.

"No! I want Daddy!" The girl cries and Lex kisses her forehead and smiles at her.

"I'll be home soon my dear." Lex says and then gets into the back of a police van. The van leaves and the girl cries even more. Superman looks over to the girl and he walks over to her.

"Hey kiddo. Do you want to come for a ride?" He asks her and she nods her head and jumps in his arms.

"I'll bring her home." He tells the maid who nods as well and leaves for her car.

"Hold tight." Superman warns the girl and she grips on to him with dear life. Superman flies up and the girl cheers out loud.

"Look Daddy I'm flying!" She shouts and holds out her arms as Superman puts her on his back.

Lex sat in the van and listened as he heard the cheers of his daughter in the sky. She was happy, that is all he wants for her.

**Thirteen years later...**

"Daniel asked me to prom!" Anna squeals as she runs up to me. I was just putting a book back on a shelf in the school library when she ran to me.

"Great, but be quiet. I can't afford to be kick out of here today." I tell her and she frowns and folds her arms across her chest.

"Why does your Dad push you to get A*'s for? Ain't you just going to take over his company when he dies?" She asks me.

"If I want to get a job and not rely on my Dad, then I need the best grades there are." I reply and her frown deepens.

"Well... you're a great singer and you play piano and guitar. So why don't you book a few gigs and make money off that." She suggests.

"Dad thinks that I can do something better than sing in front of strangers." I sigh and Anna rolls her eyes.

"You and listening to your Dad. Do the gig thing, just try out. You may even get a boy." She nudges me with her elbow and we both laugh.  
I finish at the school library at about six and then head home. I get my phone out of my pocket and click on my Dad's name and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hey Dad." I say when he picks up after three dial tones.

"Hey princess. Where are you?" He asks me.

"I just finished my work at the school library. I'm coming home now, shouldn't be long." I reply and look over my shoulder to see two guys.

Shit, I seriously don't trust people walking behind me.

"Okay dear. Love you." He says and then the phone goes dead. I put my phone back in my pocket and walk home. Once I get there Martha, one of the maids, was there to take my bag.

"It's okay Martha. I'm heading up to my room anyway." I assure her and she smiles warmly at me and then I start towards the stairs.

"God damn it clown!" I hear my Dad shout as something breaks in his office. I go over to the door to his office. It was opened a bit and I look inside. There was glass on the floor, surrounding a man in a purple suit.

"Oops, sorry Lex." The man laughs. I'm suddenly yanked in the room by a thug.

"Let go of me you bastard!" I scream and kick him in the groin. He lets me go, holds onto said area and falls to the ground.

"Ooo! Who's this Lex?" The man in the purple suit asks. I look up at him and realise that it was the Joker. He has done business with my Dad before. Which landed him in jail and then my Dad had to break out again.

"Leave her out of this Joker!" Dad growls as he walks up to me.

"I thought you were going to your room?" He asks me. I look over at Joker who was just smiling his face off.

"You're not going to get yourself in prison again are you?" I ask Dad as I look up at him.

"No, but I will be helping a few people out." He replies.

"Oh come on! You can't be serious! The whole League will be after you!" I snap at him and storm out of the room. I go up to my room and slam the door behind me. I throw my bag at the wall and sit in front of the door and bring my knees to my face. I hate my Dad when he does things like this! He says that he wants me to have a great life when he keeps breaking the law and getting the Justice League after him!

"April dear, open the door." I hear Dad sigh. I get up and move over to my bed. Dad comes into my room and shuts the door behind him.

"Why?" I ask him and he looks at me and then rubs the back of his neck.

"I have too. It's just something I have to do." He replies and then comes to sit next to me.

"No you don't. Why can't you just be good for once. I am! I mean come on, I have Superman come and check on me for crying out loud! But each time, you know what he asks? He asks me if my Dad isn't causing trouble! I have to lie for you! I'm tired of it!" I snap and then get up and run my hands through my hair.

"I just want to be normal. But that's impossible when I'm a clone and my Dad is one of the most wanted criminals in the world!" I scream and he stands up and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry okay. But once I get this job done... the Justice League won't be a problem anymore." He tells me. I take in a shakey breath and then pull away from him.

"I won't let you. I'll just tell Superman. He'll stop you and then you'll go to prison. But this time you won't escape because I won't let you. I'm tired of being someone that just watches behind the side lines. I'm going to stop you Lex." I snap at him and he looks at me with pure disgust.

"So after all I've done for you, you'll just rat me out to the man in blue himself?!" He snaps at me.

"That or I leave!" I scream and then I do as I said. I'm leaving. I get my biggest backpack and throw clothes in and then go to the front door with my Dad following me.

"Don't bother. You know I'll just get you back here." He threats me.

"No you won't. I'm not going to come back Dad. I'm not doing this anymore." I say as I put money into my bag and then open the front door.

"I'm sorry okay! Just... stay home." Dad begs me. I turn my head to look at him. I shake my head and huff before walking out slamming the door behind me.

Okay, where am I going?


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you." I say as I take the key the man offered me at the front desk and give him money for my room and food, which I ordered to be up in my room in about an hour. I pick my bag back up and go to the elevator. I push the button for the penthouse and wait for the doors to close.

"Wait!" A man shouts and puts his hand between the doors. They open again and he enters the elevator with me. He pushes the button for floor below me. I glance over at him, he didn't look like one of those people who would stay in a hotel. But by the looks of him, his a fighter. He has red hair, that spiked up at the front, his eyes covered by black shades, he wore a red jacket with a black line on each arm and them he looked over at me. I feel my face flush bright red as I look to my left.

"You new here?" He asks and I jump at the huskiness from his voice.

"Umm... yeah. Just got in..." I struggle with my words. Why am I so nervous around him?! I don't even know him!

"Same. Looks like you're in the room above me. If you get lonely just come down and we can talk." He offers and smiles at me. I feel my heart beat at million beats per second.

"Thanks, I'll stop by some time." I blush brighter than his jacket as he leaves the elevator. Once the doors close I feel like I'm going to faint. The doors open again and I walk out of the elevator to my door. I put the key in the lock and turn it. I realise how much I'm shaking as I close the door behind me. How has he effected me so much?! I don't even know him! I shake my head and put my bag down on the couch and go through it and get my clothes out. I run into my new room and put my clothes in the drawers provided. Then I decide to get into my pj's. A T-shirt with a cute little puppy on and baggy pj bottoms with little flowers on. I sit in the living room and turn the TV on.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Superman's voice makes me jump up from the couch and squeal. I look over to the porch downs, which were glass doors, and he stand there in his suit with his cape waving behind him.

"I left. Dad's being a prick and I've had enough." I tell him and sit back down, bringing my knees to my face.

"Care to tell me why?" He asks me as he sits down next to me. A tear comes out of my eye as I try to stop myself from telling him the truth.  
I can't just rat out my Dad, he has taken care of me all my life. But he should be stopped! He keeps doing this and I have to save his ass every time! But he's still my Dad...

"I just... want to start singing and... he won't let me. So I left so I can do it." I lie and already my chest tightens. I look up at Superman, who had that face that always made me feel more relaxed.

"Have you tried to explain this to him? Maybe he just needs to hear you sing and then maybe he'll-"

"He won't listen goddamn it! He's a stupid man who I can't trust any more! I'm even his real daughter! I not even a real human! I'm just a stupid clone!" I scream and then fall into his arms and cry. He holds me in his arms until I calm down.

"You may think that you're clone. I know that you are one, but that doesn't mean anything. You are as more human as anyone in this building. Has it stopped you from having a life and making friends? No, so don't let it bring you down. Go do your singing. I'm sure you'll get somewhere with it." He tells me and I wipe my tears away and smile at him.

"Thank you Superman." I say and give him a hug.

"No problem kiddo. Anything you need just call me, okay?" He asks me and I nod my head. He leaves the room and I lean back against the couch.

"_If you get lonely just come down and we can talk._" The guys voice rings in my head. Well, I'm lonely and I need someone to talk too. And I don't think Anna will like me dropping by when she is with Daniel. But he'll think I'm a little werid won't he? I mean, I've only just met him. Well, he did make the offer to me. I get up off my ass and turn the TV off. I walk to the door and grab the door handle. Wait! I'm in my pj's and I've got no shoes on! I run back to my bedroom and pull my high tops back on and then put a little red jacket on and go back to my door. I open it and there he was. His hand up as though he was going to knock the door and he was in his pj's too. Well, blue pj bottoms and a white T-shirt.

"Umm... I was just coming to talk you." I gasp out and he lowers his hand and smiles.

"Same, do you want to come back to my place or stay here?" He asks me and I move out the way for him to enter. Oh God, come on April, don't mess this up now.

* * *

Something was wrong with April when I went to see her. She was upset about something and I know it wasn't about what she told me. What had Lex done this time to her? The pair have always fought once April reached sixteen. She ran away one night and I had to convince her to go back home. But I noticed some thing had changed in her then. She was stronger than any normal human female. She was able to punch me and it to hurt. But I figured it was just because my guard was down and she was angry at her Dad. But now, I'm not too sure.

"Superman to Watch Tower." I say into my ear piece as I fly the city.

"Watch Tower here, what do you need?" J'onn asks me.

"Bring me up, I'll explain once I'm there." I reply and then I'm beamed up to the Watch Tower. I walk over to J'onn and Batman.

"How is she?" Batman asks me and I look over him.

"Fine, but I'm worried. She seemed more hurt than ever. I think Lex is pushing her over the line." I reply and cross my arms over my chest.

"What makes you say that?" He asks me and I frown.

"She was stronger than ever. I was barely breathing as she held onto me. I was lucky I didn't pass out. But my point is, Lex has threw her over her line with him. I'm just worried she'll do something stupid." I reply and look at the monitors.

"Red Arrow has moved into the building that she has. He'll try to find out why she's so angry. But we need to figure out what Lex did to her when she was created." Batman says and I look over at him.

"Fine, but one thing goes wrong, he is out of there and I'm going to Lex myself." I sigh and then we watch the monitors for trouble.

* * *

"Nice penthouse you have here. How did you pay for it?" He asks me as I close the door and take a deep breath.

"Well, my Dad is kind of Lex Luthor. I took some money and left." I reply and rub the back of my neck. He doesn't flinch like most people do when I tell them that my Dad is Lex Luthor. He just stays calm.

"Okay then. Least we have one thing in common." He says and walks to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I ask him as I follow him.

"We both have rich Dad's. Oliver Queen is my Dad, I'm Roy Harper." He tells me and holds out his hand for me to shake it. I take his offered hand and shake it.

"April Luthor. First and last child I hope." I say as I as I let his hand go and look away from him.

"You seem upset about your Dad." Roy sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Just family issues." I lie and look back at him and smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want a drink?" I ask Roy as I go in the fridge and grab a beer.

"Sure, I've got no where to be." He replies and I get another beer out. I pass him the beer and sit next to him on the couch.

"Got to love the good life." He chuckles and then takes a sip of his beer.

"Yeah." I say and move a piece of hair out of my face.

"You know for someone like Lex for a Dad, you have turned out to be pretty good." He tells me and puts his arm around the back of the couch.

"His not that bad. It's just... uh, I don't know why I'm even talking about him. His just a jerk." I reply and pull my legs up to my chest again. I watch as Roy gulps down his beer and puts an arm around me.

"Hey, hey. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." He assures me and I nod my head.

**Three hours later...**

"So I was just standing there and then next thing I knew, the whale shot water out of its top." I laugh with Roy as we sit on the floor with plates around us and empty bottles of beer.

"That's the reason I don't trust people taking me out to sea." I tell him and he finishes laughing.

"Would you trust me?" He asks me and smiles at me.

"Let's go now. I know where my Dad hides the key for the boat at the harbour." I suggest and he frowns.

"I don't know, I mean we've had a couple of drinks and I'm sure your Father is already pissed at you-"

"Oh come on. I can drive the thing and he won't find out." I sigh heavily and get up. He follows me by standing up and looking down at me.

"Okay, but I'll drive us. I'm not trusting you with- how bottles of beer did you have?" He asks me and I count on my fingers the amount I can remember.

"Sixteen." I reply and smile. He shakes his head and then we go to the harbour.

"I know it's somewhere around- HERE!" I squeal when I pick the bowl up and get the key from under it. I go up to the deck to Roy and pass him the key.

"Get this baby started!" I tell him and I listen as the engine come to life. We leave the harbour and drive out to the deep blue.

"See, isn't this great!" I say as I push his shoulder and wave my arms in the air.

"Sure is." He replies and we just drive around for a while.

I start to feel tired and I go back into the home area of the boat and go to the bedroom. I realise that I'm still in my pj's, but with a jacket on. I take the jacket off and put it over the door and crash on the bed, closing my eyes and listening. I hear the engine of the boat stop and then footsteps coming towards me.

"I thought you wanted to drive the boat, not fall asleep." He chuckles and I feel the bed sink from where he sits against the back board next to me. I open my eyes and look up at him.

"Your hair is a mess now." I pout as I reach up and stroke my hands through his silk soft hair.

"So is your's." He smiles and plays with the tip of my hair and I look up into his eyes. Those amazingly handsome green crystals, that stare down right into my soul. Do I even have one because I'm a clone? Would Roy freak out if I tell him that I'm a clone? Would he stay the way he is?

I jump as I hear someone clear their thoart. I look over at the doorway and there was the golden boy himself.

"What are you doing out here April?" He asks me and then glances over at Roy. I see a little tint of disappointment in his eyes for a second and then he looks at me and it disappears.

"Doing what I want." I reply and get up, grabbing my jacket and pushing past Superman. I hear him sigh and then he follows me up to the deck.

"You need to get back to the hotel, have lots of water and sleep. You have to go to college tomorrow." He tells me and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not going. I'm just going to sit on my ass all day, because that's what rich people do. They sit back and enjoy themselves in other's pity. Dad does that pretty well. He pushes people around, even me! He doesn't care so why should I?!" I snap and go to hit him but he easily catches my fist.

"He does care about you April, more than you know. You are a very bright woman and you will go to college tomorrow. That or you go back to Lex." He warns me and I nod my head. He flies off and I drive the boat back to the harbour.

"Why don't you let me drive?" Roy makes me jump and I look back at him. He stood there and he had guilt all over his face. I move out of the way and he takes the wheel and I wipe a tear from my left cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asks me and I huff a laugh and wipe more of my tears away.

"Why wouldn't I be? I've got a Dad who doesn't really care about me-"

"He does care for you April or you wouldn't be here." He interrupts me. I look over at him and see his jaw set in place and his eyes narrowed.

"Without with the help of technology I wouldn't be created." I sigh and then the boat slows down and Roy was breathing heavily and looking at me.

"What did you say?" He asks me and lets go of the wheel.

"That without technology I wouldn't have been created." I reply and give him a confused look.

"Are you saying that you're a... clone?" He asks me and he starts to shake.

"Yes. I know you might be freaking out right now but I swear, nothing is different about me." I reply and hold my hands out in front of me. He then turned back to the wheel and drove us back to the harbour. He walked me back to my hotel room and I kept saying I'm sorry to him on the way there.

"It's just that I thought you would freak out if I told you. I didn't want you to think that I wasn't any different to anyone, I was, in all fairness, terrified of what you would think." I tell him as I unlock my door and he closes his eyes and grit his teeth together.

"Don't worry about. I don't care that you are." He assures me and then he disappears back into the elevator.

* * *

"You never said anything about her being a clone!" I snap at Batman as I hit the wall in the young justice cave.

"You didn't need to know she was." He replies in that casual Batman voice.

"I didn't need to know?! I'm fucking clone! I know what it's like to feel unless and unwanted! That's the way she feels right now!" I shout at him and he frowns at me.

"That's what she has made you to be believe. Lex has done something to her when she created, making her do all of this but we don't know why he has done it though." He tells me and leave the room and leave the cave. I go back to the hotel room below April. I throw my bow and arrows onto the couch and rid my face of my mask. How could they set me this mission and not tell me that the girl I have to talk to is a clone?! But also knowing that she was terrified of what I would think if she told me, makes my stomach turn. Why? I just met the girl and already I was an inch from kissing her is Supes didn't walk in and she trusted me with her Father's boat. What is going on between us? More importantly, what was going on with me? Love? No! I'm not falling for her. I can't fall for anyone! My job is the most important thing, not a woman that I've just met.  
But I can't argue that she is beautiful. Her long blonde hair, just teasing the tip of her hips. Her gorgeous green crystals, staring right through me like no one can but her. Her perfectly, flawless pale skin, that bends with mine just right. Jeez, why am I even thinking about this?! I'm not in love with her! Not in love. Not in love. Not in... love. I freeze when I realise that I'm outside of her door again. Worst part about it, I've already knocked the door. When it swings open and I see April in her pj's again, her hair messed up and her eyes in a sleepy haze.

"Roy? What do you want? It's like one in the morning." She grumbles and rubs her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that... I'm a clone too." I reply and she looks confused.

"Is this your way of trying to take the piss out of me?" She asks me and puts her hands on her hips.

"No, no I swear. I am a clone, the real Roy lives in Star City. Your Dad made me as a mole in- never mind. But your Dad and the people he used to work with made me." I reply and she shakes her head and frowns.

"Just when I'm starting to think that you're an alright guy." She sighs and goes to close the door. I stop it with my hand and she tries to slap it away.

"I'm an alright guy? I thought I was at least above handsome." I joke and she smiles and laughs.

"Okay, you're good looking. But if you don't get your ass into the elevator then I may just kick it to New Mexico." She warns me and I lean down to her.

"Can I get a hug?" I ask her and she roll her eyes and opens the door and pull me down into a hug. She rests her head in the crook of my neck and I rest my cheek on her head. Her arms around chest and mine around her waist.

Okay, I'm madly in love with her. And I couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anna, you know prom. Is possible to bring someone who doesn't come to this school?" I ask her as we sit in biology together at the back. Looking in telescopes at different organisms.

"I think so, it is all area prom. So you should ask the head or something." She replies and I look over at her and she frowning as she thought about my question. We both start laughing and the teacher comes over to us.

"I see that you pair are laughing that you're finished?" He asks us and leans his hands on our desks.

"Actually, yes. That was the last one." I reply and he looks through my answers and nods his head.

"Okay then, you pair may go and stay in the grounds for the rest of the period." He tells us and we get our bags and leave the classroom. We walk down the hall and push each other and then go to the library.

"But seriously, who you bringing to the prom?" She asks me as we sit down with a book each. Mine being William Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing.

"I won't be taking anyone. I was just... curious." I reply and open the book and hide behind it.

"Oh come on April, we've been friends from grade school. I know when you're hiding something." She tells me and hits my book with hers.

"What are you hiding April?" A familiar voice makes me jump and look up behind me. Roy was stood there and holding the same book as me under his arm and had his other hand in his pocket.

"Sorry to shock you but I do go to school here." He tells me and sits down next to me. Anna's mouth was open wide and so were her eyes.

"Anna this is Roy, we met at the hotel I'm staying at." I blush like mad as he nods his head towards Anna and I hide my face in the book again.

"I'm just going to see if... there's a copy of Twilight." I say as I get up and walk to the furtherest part of the library. The shelves were ceiling high but only the lower shelves were used. The rest were dusty and unused.

"Fictional is over there." Roy whispers on my neck and I jump out of my skin and turn around to see him with his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me that you go to school here?" I ask him and push him on his arm and he staggers back a step and smiles.

"I didn't know you were still in school." He replies and that brings me to my next question.

"How old are you?" I ask him and fold my arms against my chest.

"Well in clone years I'm three years old and human years I'm nineteen." He replies.

"Shouldn't you be getting a job or something then? Or in uni?" I ask him and turn back to look at the shelves.

"I was left back a year." He tells me and leans against the little counter that the shelves had and looks at me.

"You seem more interested in me now." I say when I pick up a book that was in fact Twilight. Shows him where the books are!

"So are you. I noticed how you were blushing earlier and the time in the elevator. I think you went brighter than my jacket." He laughs and I slap him on his arm.

"Shut up." I warn him and he covers his mouth with his hand.

"You pair are so cute." Anna squeals as she comes dashing at me.

"Anna!" I snap at her and blush again.

"Roy, will you be taking April to prom?" She asks Roy and I blush even brighter and try to hide my face in my hands.

"Only if she is going. I've got a tux." He replies and I look up at him and he smiles down at me.

"I'll... think about it." I grumble and then get my books and go back to my bag. I put them into and leave the library with Roy and Anna hot on my trail.

"April, wait up." Anna calls after me and then catches up me. We go to our lockers, which Roy was near mine.

"Nice posters." He comments on my posters of Red Arrow and Superman.

"AH!" I scream and slam my locker shut. I look at Anna who was pissing herself laughing, I send a glare at her and then look innocently up at Roy.

"Don't worry, I'm a fan as well." He assures me and moves a piece of my hair out of my face. His fingers brush against my skin and makes me shiver.

"Well, I'm going to find Daniel. I need to talk to him." Anna says, shutting her locker and disappearing down the hall.

"I'm guessing she doesn't know about you being a clone like me?" He asks me as he leans against the locker next to me.

"No and I don't plan on telling anyone else. I only told you because I was panicking." I reply and open my locker again and get a few of my study books out of it and put them in my bag.

"You should try to relax. Just stop studying and let everything go. I know, come on a date with me this Friday. I'll take you out anywhere you want to go. I'm paying and I'll pay for anything for you." He offers me as he hold my hand in his.

"I'd love to but... if I'm going to prom then, I need a dress." I reply and he smirks.

"So I will be taking you to prom." He chuckles.

"Yes, so get your tux ready." I reply and then shut my locker and give him a hug before disappearing to my next lesson.

* * *

Okay, now this is just wrong. Watching her through the window as she sleeps?! I must be going out of my mind if I think this is right. This is beyond wrong. What she woke up and saw me in my Red Arrow costume? Would she freak out at me and call me a prev? I notice her start to move out of her bed and I hide behind the wall. I listen and hear her footsteps coming towards the window. If I wasn't on the balcony right now, I swear I would have just jumped. But she would see me. The window doors slide open and April walks out.

"I was expecting it to be Superman out here but to see you here is different. But let me guess, he sent you here to check up on me?" She asks as she leans on the railing and stares out over the city.

"You could say that. Maybe I just wanted to come see you." I joke and she smiles at me.

"Cocky little shit aren't you?" She asks me and turns around to face me fully.

"I like to call it charm." I grin at her and laughs. When she stops laughing she looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"You seriously remind me of someone I've met." She says and then steps towards me.

"Really?" I ask her and she steps towards me again.

"Yeah, actually I think I would know who you are _Roy._" She replies  
and takes my mask off my face.

"Ha, I knew it was you! No way would you be so built at the age of nineteen and Superman never sends anyone to check on me, only he comes to see me. Which also brings me to my next question. Why are you here?" She asks me and folds her arms on her chest.

"Checking on you. So if you don't mind, I think you should give me back my mask before someone see's me." I warn her and she throws me my mask back and I place it back on my face.

"You really need to go back to bed. You've got to get your dress tomorrow." I remind and she groans.

"Why can't you just come with me?" She pouts as she walks into her bedroom.

"Because, I want to be surprised when I pick you up." I reply and poke her in the side. She hits me on my arm and it feels close to breaking. That's weird...

"Go get changed and come back here. I don't want to see you as someone else." She tells me and then sits on her bed.

"Can I get a hug?" I ask her as I hold my arms out. She rolls her eyes and pulls me down so that I was in her arms.

* * *

Once I pull Roy into my arms, I don't think that I can let go. Just having his warmth over me makes me feel safe and happy.

"Do you want me to go get changed, or are you just going to hug me to death?" He suddenly asks me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I let him go and he winces when I do.

"Are you okay?" I ask him and put my hands on his chest to steady him.

"Yeah, fine. Just tired." He replies and smiles down at me. He leaves my room and jumps down to his balcony and I get up and run to the bathroom. Okay, just breathe April. Roy was going to be here soon, so just clean yourself up.

* * *

Okay, Roy breathe. Get out of this sweaty uniform and get in the shower. Clean yourself up, do your hair and then get your ass upstairs to April.

* * *

I finish brushing my teeth, again for the fourth time. Can they get any more white? I've shaved my legs, twice, not cutting myself by some luck. I've brushed and straighten my hair, three times, not catching my fingers on the straightens. What's taking Roy so long? Was he preparing himself too? Oh geez. Was he going to ask for 'it'? Was he going to try and kiss me? I've never kissed before, what if I'm no good? What if he doesn't come here?

* * *

I've showered, spiked my hair up and shaved my face. I've put my best boxers on, wait what am I doing?! I'm not going to get that far with her, am I? Does she want that? I go under my bed and grab a box of condoms. putting one in my pocket. Oh man, what am I doing?! Well, better safe than sorry.

* * *

I go to the door and open it. Roy stood there, leaning on the doorway like he was one of those bad boys from TV. He didn't have a shirt on, just his grey bottoms. I feel my face flush with blood and I move out of the way to let Roy in. I close the door behind me and take a deep breath.

"Well, I was going to hit the pillows and call it a night." I tell him and walk over to my bedroom door.

"You're more than welcome to join me." I say and his grey bottoms start to stir.

"Are you sure?" He asks me and rubs the back of his neck.

"Why not? You too shy?" I joke and he frowns at me. I go in and he follows after me.

* * *

I am so glad that I have really baggy grey bottoms on right now. I just hope that she doesn't notice that I have an boner.

"Come to think of it, I think I should just go back to my place and sleep." I say as I rub my neck again.

"What, why? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything, I just thought-"

"You could never make me uncomfortable. But before we like... sleep together. I was going to ask you formally if you would be with me." I interrupt her and look at the floor. I look up at her and she was blushing like mad.

"So-" I walk over to her and hold her hand over my heart. "-April, will you be with me, forever?" I ask her and I feel my own heart beat go wild.

* * *

His heart beat is going mad under my hand. Did he actually feel the same way I feel about him?

"April, will you be with me, forever?" He asks me. I feel my own heart speed up and I have to gasp my words out.

"Yes." I reply and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. He pulls me the closest I can be to him. His warmth covering me like a blanket. I nuzzle my head into his chest and then pull away a little to look up at him. And then he kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine. When I have to pull back for a breath, he leans down and presses our lips together slightly, again and again. I rest my hands on his chest as he rests his on the small of my back.

"First time of kissing someone?" He asks me and I look up to see him smiling warmly at me.

"Kind of." I blush so much, I think I've made a new red colour.

"Don't worry about it. You were perfect." He assures me and puts a hand on my right cheek, lifting my face up to look into his eyes.

"I love you." He says and then his lips were on my own. The dizziness came back again, making me cling to him with dear life. I didn't think I could fall in love, but somehow I have. I'm uncontrollable in love with Roy Harper.

"What's that in your pocket?" I ask as I pull away from I hear something crush in his pocket.

"Nothing." He replies and is he... blushing?! No way does Roy Harper blush. I reach for his pocket and pull out a wrapper. A condom?!

"April, this may look bad. But I wasn't going to do that. I didn't even know that was in there." He says as he holds up his hands.

"Roy... it's okay. I just didn't really think that you would... want... to do that." I say as I give him back his condom. He puts it back in his pocket while I sit on my bed and pull the covers over my legs.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. So don't feel uncomfortable to join me." I tell him and then once my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

"I think this one looks good on me." Anna says as she puts a baby blue dress in front of herself.

"Yeah, but the price is like three hundred. Why don't we go somewhere else, I haven't got that much money on me. I've got a gig in two hours too." I say as I put a dress back that I found.

"Wait, you got a gig?! Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?!" She squeals and puts the dress back.

"I didn't think it was a big thing." I reply with a casual shrug of my shoulders. Anna's mouth hangs open as I laugh at her reaction.

"Not a big thing! Bitch please, you are like the best singer ever!" She tells me. I laugh again and we leave the shop.

"Oh come on, there are way more better singers than me." I say as we walk down the road.

"Okay. But, what songs you going to sing?" She asks.

"That is going to be a surprise. Just make sure that you're in the front row, I'll need someone there for me." I reply and she frowns.

"Isn't Roy going to be there?" She asks as we cross the road.

"No, he has to go out of town for a couple of days." I lie. More like his has a mission with the Justice League. He won't be going out of town, more like across worlds. "Well that's too bad for him then isn't it. Come on, let's go get us our dresses." She tells me as she drags me into another shop.

* * *

"See anything Red Arrow?" Kaldur asks through the ear piece I'm wearing.

"Nothing yet. Just hurry up in there." I reply and lean against the tree. April would be playing in an hour and I want to surprise her. I did lie to her about going across the galaxy, the sad part is how easily she believed me. I hate myself for lying to her but what was I meant to say? 'Sorry but I'm going to lie to you so I can surprise you later?' Jeez, I shouldn't even have fallen for her! I was just sent on a mission to find out what her Dad was doing and what he would use. God I'm such an idiot!

"Hey Red! Stop with your brooding, you'll turn into the big bad bat himself!" Wally says cheerfully into the ear piece. I look down and see them all leaving the building with the information they need.

"I'll meet you all back at the cave later." I tell them and run through the forests.

* * *

Jesus I'm so nervous! Okay, okay, just take deep breath's.

"Good luck." One of the guys who are performing after me says.

"Thanks." I reply and tap my fingers on my guitar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new comer today. She is amazing singer, so please help me welcome to the stage. April!" The manager says from the stage. I walk on the stage and see Anna in the front row with Daniel. I sit on the stall next to the mic and put my guitar on my leg.

"Um... hi. I'm not used to this so if I'm bad or anything, I'm really sorry." I say and then start to play.

"The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I'd found a home for my heart, beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

* * *

Looks as though she hasn't noticed me. I better go sit with Anna and Daniel. I walk past the full tables to get to the front one.

"Hey." I say and Anna looks at me.

"You're here!" She squeals and hugs me.

"I hope her sees me." I mutter and look up to April as she was finishing her song.

"I'll love you for thousand more." She sings the last part and finishes playing the guitar. Everyone claps and cheers and April looks down at me. I smile at her and she does the same.

"Well, that's me for now. I'll be on in about an hour again. So stick around if you want to see me." She says and then leaves the stage. Anna goes to try and get back stage to see April and Daniel goes to the bar and gets us all a drink.

* * *

"You were great out there." The same guy who told me good luck says as he walks up behind me. I jump out of my skin when he puts his hands on my hips. Damn it, why are we the only people around here?!

"Yeah, thanks." I say as I move away from him but he just follows me and pins me to the wall.

"What's the rush? You haven't got to be on for another hour, mine is in two." He says and brushes his nose on my neck. My whole body tenses up when I feel something stab into my leg. I look down and see that he had put a needle into me. My vision starts to go blurry as he takes it out and moves back. I stagger as I try to stay standing.

"Wha-what did you d-do to me?" I ask as I look at my hands. Were they falling off?

"Your show has been cancelled. Time to get you back where you belong." He replies and throws me over his shoulder and walks out the back door. Last thing I hear is a car's engine.

* * *

"Roy! April's cancelled the show. The guy said that she was leaving to go with her boyfriend. Did you make her cancel just so she was with  
you?" Anna says as she walks up to me and hits me in my chest.

"I would never- want what?!" I snap as I stand up and walk to the back stage door.

"Sorry dude, manager and performers only." The bouncer tells me.

"My girlfriend has been kidnapped and unless you let me back there, you'll end up with an arrow in your lap." I threaten him and he moves out of the way and Anna and Daniel follow me. I walk over to April's guitar that was lay on the floor near the back wall.

"Roy, what's going on?" Anna asks me. I clench my fists as I look around the room.

"April has been kidnapped. I need you pair to go home and stay there. Do not leave the house and make sure you only answer to people you know." I tell them and then leave the room and go out the back door. I'll find you April, don't worry. I'll find if it kills me.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Right I know what some of you are thinking. 'What the hell man?! They just got together!' Well, there's always problems with Superhero relationships. And plus, this leads on to what April really is! I'm so excited. Leave a review and try to guess what is going to happen to her if you want! **_


	6. Chapter 6

I walk up to Superman, who was talking to Batman. May as well let him know too.

"Superman, we got a problem." I say as I stand with them and they both look at me as if I should continue, so I do.

"April's been kidnapped." I say and then Superman was gone.

"Now his pissed." Batman sighs and I follow him to the monitors.

"Where was the last time you saw her?" Superman asks me and I walk up to the monitors and bring up the CCTV footage from the club that April performed in. I put up the back stage area and see that she was drugged and carried out the back door.

"Freeze it." Batman tells me when the person who was holding her looks back. Batman zooms in on the face and then clears up the image and gets the face of the man who took her.

"No." Superman gasps and my heart beat stops. The son of a bitch how could he?!

* * *

Lex sat in his office at his manor. His daughter was asleep in her room, after the man he hired brought her back home to him. But all he could do was sit there and not be able to go see her. To know that she was safe and under his roof, he was at peace. So why does he feel like shit?

"Lex." A male voice calls from the doorway. Lex looks up to see his hired man, in a black hood that was pulled over his head and shadowing his face.

"How is she?" Lex asks as he turns in his chair and looks out the ceiling to floor window behind his desk.

"Alive. Sleeping. She won't wake up for a few days. I still don't see why you wanted to erase her memory. It won't help with anything. She'll wake up and not know anyone or anything. Not even you." The man replies and puts his hands in the hoodie's pockets.

"She'll remember how I treated her like my daughter, but's that all. That's all I need. How are her... powers doing?" He continues to question.

"Fine. She won't suddenly fly in the street or anything. Just make sure that she gets the drug and she'll be under control. Oh and Lex, don't ever ask me to do something like this again. I won't do it." The man starts to leave the room when Lex stands up from his chair.

"I need you to be with her. You've shown your loyalty to me, shown that you can protect her. I'm giving you permission to date my daughter. I heard a rumour that she'll like you, she liked your clone." He says and then the man freezes in the doorway. His fists clench and unclench.

"I don't want your daughter. She can go back to him for all I care." He grits through his teeth and leaves the room. Walking down the stairs he rips the hood off his head, letting his red hair out and spiking up into it's place. His green orbs were tired, beaten. The black gloves on his hands were annoying him now. He rips them off and puts them in his pockets. Showing how different his hands were to one another. One was normal, human. The other, metal. He stares down at metal hand as he makes the fingers curls up into a fist. Without Lex, he wouldn't have this new and improved arm. Without Lex, he wouldn't have met April. The thought that his clone had his hands on her, well it drove him insane. This sounds stupid but he actually did love her. She was the one for him. He could protect her, lead her to a good life, get her away from all this bullshit that Lex is putting her through. He'll save her one day, today just wasn't that day.

**A month later...**

"This just in, it seems that Lex Luthor and The Joker have broken out the inmates at black gate prison and Arkham. The Justice League are currently fighting the inmates and returning them to back to their cells. But police warn everyone to stay in doors and hide. I'm Vicki Vale reporting live from Gotham police department." I listen to the radio as I finish fixing my arrows. The place is in chaos. Inmates killing and raping innocent people, yet the League haven't stopped them yet. I help from time to time, but my main focus is on finding April. I've ate and slept, so that when I find her I'll have the energy to hold her in my arms. It's been a month and yet I haven't found her. Superman and Batman were helping me, but then Lex and Joker broke everyone out. Leaving me to finish the job of finding her.  
Well, if I want to find her I better get off my ass and get out there. I get up and grab my bow and arrows. I open my window and then fire an arrow across the street so I can get to the other buildings. Time to get searching.

* * *

"Staring at what would become the beginning of my forever. People would say I'm crazy for believing that I could fall so easily in love with a monster. But to me, it just makes everything set in place. Like I'm meant to meet the devil's son." I read out quietly to myself. I sit on my bed in my room, reading a book that Dad gave me last week. I didn't have the time to read it because I was spending most of my time getting to know Roy. His... nice. Who am I kidding, he is really cute. But his super protective. Dad says it's just that he cares about me and doesn't want me to get hurt by the inmates. But I know that Dad was the one who let them out. A pale man always comes and talks with him and they make plans on attacks on the Justice League, who ever they are.

"Reading again?" Roy asks me, I look up and he was leant against the doorway and he was smiling at me.

"What do you mean again? This is the first time I've read in a month. With all that's going on, I haven't had time to do much reading. Plus, this is a new author. It's meant to be a good book." I reply and he chuckles and comes to sit next to me. I notice his metal arm was uncovered and showing. I did kind of freaked out when he showed it to me for the first time. But, I've learnt to deal with it. Nothing about him scares me or worries me. His just Roy. My little protector.

"Here, let me see." He says as he takes the book out of my hands and looks at the back of the back.

"Jasime Isle Young, the not so normal soon to be seventeen year old. But not before she meets a certain demon that changes her life forever. But there is always something that will stop her from meeting him. His sister. The angel who swore to protect her from her brother, who has waited almost a century for her to be born. Is there anyway she can be with him? Or will she tore apart from him... forever." He reads and then looks at me.

"What?" I ask him as I take the book back from him.

"You seriously into all that mushy lovey-dovey stuff?" He asks me and I hit him in his chest.

"It's not mushy. They can't be together because he is forbidden to be with her. How is that mushy, I'd say that's a tragedy." I tell him and he chuckles again. He holds my hand with his metal hand and looks down at our hands together.

"I remember the way you freaked out when I let you see my arm. I thought that you would call me a freak wouldn't want to see me again. But, I guess I was wrong." He sighs and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I could never think that, let alone say it. You got into an accident, things happen. You may have lost your arm, but you got this one in return. It's better than nothing Roy." I tell him and close my eyes. I listen as I hear his heart beating strong and warm.

"You're listening to it again aren't you?" He asks me and I can feel the heat from his smile on his face.

"Yeah. It's just... peaceful to have you around Roy. I love the sound of your heart beat. Your body heat. You like my own personal heaven." I reply and smile to myself.

* * *

"You're beautiful. I wonder what you look like without the clothes." Great, another rapist. I've got to stop him before that girl gets scarred for life. I aim my bow and arrow at the man's leg and fire. Blood covers his trousers as the girl pushes him off her as he screams in pain. I jump down from the roof and tie the rapist's hands.

"Oh God thank you!" The girl wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She says and then lets me go. Wait...

_"April?"_

* * *

**_Hey guys! The book explained in this story is my own. I know that it's weird to do that and you're probably thinking that I'm such an attention seeker or something. But I thought I would just put a little something of my own in here. I don't just write fanfic's. I write other things. But none the less, I hope you're enjoying this so far! xxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! God, I've started school now and already I'm tired. Also, because I'm in year 10 now, I'm getting more homework. So I'll do my best for you guys at getting chapters uploaded. Here's a nice long chapter and I finally got the smut in! Enjoy! ;D**_

* * *

"Listen, thanks for helping me out but I've got to get out of here." I tell the man in front of me and then I start to run. He really looked like Roy. Apart from the fact that he doesn't have a metal arm. What was going on? Plus, how did he know my name? But, why does it feel like I know him? Why was my heart beating faster than it does when I look at Roy? I dash through the door and slam it behind me. I lean against as I catch my breath.

"April, you know that you're not allowed to go out there. Why don't you just listen for once?" Dad moans at me as he comes down stairs.

"I was… looking for something." I reply and he frowns and puts a hand on my face, which I jump away from as pain stabs where he touches me.

"Did you find it, or did it find you and hurt you?" He asks me and I look away from him.

"Look it doesn't matter. I think… I think I say the real Roy. The one without the metal arm." I tell him and he really frowns at me now.

"You mean his clone." He sighs and turns away from me. Wait, what?!

"Clone? Like me?" I ask him and he starts to walk back to his office.

"Dad, give me some answers. Right now." I warn him and he heavily sighs.

"Leave it April. Don't go out of this house again. Or you will be in trouble." He tells me and slams the door behind him, leaving me in the hallway.

Why is he lying all of a sudden? I have to see this person again. Maybe he'll give me some answers.

* * *

I've found her… yet she doesn't even know who I am. What has happened to her? More importantly, did Roy do that to her? Why would he do that to her? To get back at Lex for taking his arm and making me from it? But how did he find out that I was even with her?

"Where are you? I know you're out here! I want to talk!" April's voice was coming from the alley behind me. What was she doing out here again? Shouldn't she be inside and out the way of all the inmates? I turn around and look over the edge and see her stood there looking around her. I didn't realize that it was cold until I saw her cloud of breath. I jump down to her and she squeals when I land next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask her and she looks at me and crosses her arms against her chest.

"I was looking for you. Why do you look like someone close to me?" She asks me and then frowns. She means Roy.

"I think we should go inside before you freeze to death." I say and put my hand on her arm.

"Fine, but you're going to answer every single one of my questions." She tells me and then jumps onto my back.

"Hold on." I warn her and then fire an arrow.

* * *

I sat on the couch in the hotel room that he had brought me back to. He was out on the balcony, which was just behind me.

"Ask away." He suddenly says and I turn to look at him. But he wasn't looking at me.

"Who are you and who created you?" I ask him and he leans over the railing and huffs.

"I'm Roy's clone, Red Arrow. But you can call me Roy, since we were together. Your Dad made me as a mole in the young justice team. But I'm the reason why Roy hasn't got both of his arms. I was made but I needed something to let me live, so your Dad took his arm." He replies and turns his head to the side.

"How did I meet you? More importantly, why did you say that we were together? I've been single near enough all my life. Well, if you don't count the stupid boyfriend I had in high school." I ask as I walk out to the balcony to join him. I lean my back against the railing and look at him. He turns his head back to look over the city and frowns.

"I met you here. It was literally one month, four days and six hours ago. This was the very building that I met you in. I moved into your room, wishing for you to come back. Remembering that this was the same room that we got together and… and the first time I kissed you." He replies and looks over at me.

"Wait. We…" I say as I point in between us.

"Don't act so surprised. It was the only one anyway. I was too busy with League stuff and you just started to get gigs to earn some money, that we never really did anything more." He tells me and stands straight.

"Right." I sigh and take a deep breath.

"Don't be so disappointed. No doubt the other Roy has kept you company." He all but growls as he says the last part. I look up at him and see that he was really pissed about that.

"We're not together; it's just his super protective and just cares. I don't think about him that way, more like a big brother." I assure him and start to walk back into the living room.

"Wait." Roy says as he grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Why did you come to me for answers?" He asks me and holds the hand on the arm of mine that he was holding.

"I feel… different around you. Like nothing else can hurt me, my heart just goes nuts for you." I reply and I look at the ground and close my eyes as I listen to my overreacting heart. A few moments pass before Roy lifts my head by my chin and I look into his eyes. My hand that he was holding, he places it over his heart and I feel his heart beat at the same rate as mine.

"You're not the only one with heart problems around each other." He tells me and his face smooth's out and I can't really recall how my lips ended up on his. But I don't regret it. I bring my other hand up to take his hand on my chin and move it to my hip. We both pull back for air, resting our foreheads together.

"I love you." He whispers and brings his lips back to mine.

* * *

Not a sound was coming from the city tonight, not one car was driving on the roads. Not one person was even walking home from a long day's work. The wind wasn't howling like it did every other night. Tonight was perfect. Moonlight lit the room, the inside lights were all turned off. Clothes were thrown to the floor in a pile next to the bed. The bed covers rippled as the couple lay there, mouths mashed together. April was lay beneath Roy as he slide his hand up her side and brought it to her face as he cups her face. His other hand stayed placed on her hip as he ran his thumb over the skin it was on. Causing April to shiver and gasp, allowing access of her mouth for Roy as he slid his tongue over hers. April brings her arms up and around his neck as she let her own tongue enter his mouth. She didn't know this Roy, but her heart was telling her different. That she belonged to him and he belonged to her. She has never felt like this for anyone. It was all so new to her, but she was willing to try anything. She felt real with him, felt safe and protected. Like nothing else in the world mattered but being here with him right now.

She pulls on the hair at the back of his head and when they pull back for air, Roy doesn't give up. He moves down to her neck and presses little wet kisses on it. Roy had promised himself that he wouldn't rush her into this; he didn't want to hurt her. But he wanted, no, needed her. He had lost her once; he wasn't prepared to lose her again. As he kissed her neck, he slid his hands down to her thighs as he slowly parted them away from one another. He rests in between her legs and grinds his penis on her silt, making the pair moan from the feeling of pure pleasure.

Roy brought his lips back up to April's and they continue their heated passionate kiss. Tonight is going to be their night. No one or nothing could stop them from fulfilling their needs of each other. Tonight they were going to make love, not bothering with whoever would hate the idea. This was between them, they needed this.

Roy left her lips again, earning a disappointed moan for her. He puts either hand on the bed by her face and pushes up so that he can sink the image of her beautiful figure into his mind. Her breasts were perfectly pulp and her nipples were erect and waiting for him to play with them. He leans down and rolls his tongue over her right nipple. April moans when he starts to suck on her nipple and grips his hair with her hands. Arching her back to get more of him on her, but he pulls back and turns to her left one. He bites down hard, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Roy…" Her moans ringing in his mind, making him see red of lust for her.

He wanted her and he was going to take her. Now. He got up and grabbed the lube from his bed side table and prepared her and himself. He knew that she was still a virgin, he could tell the way she reacted when he grinded against her. The way she clings to him now and stares into his eyes. Putting all of her trust into him. He positions himself at her entrance and never takes his eyes away from hers.

He pushes in and April gasps at the sudden pain and pleasure that shots up her spine. She digs her nails into his shoulders as he continues to push into her. Reaching her wall of skin that proved that she had been a virgin until this moment. As he pushes the wall apart, she bits her lip to try and hold back the scream that was trapped inside of her throat.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Roy asks her, concern filling his voice and face. Half of her wanted nothing more than for this pain to stop. But the other half was telling her that if he pulled out now she would kill him for it. She shakes her head and a small tear leaves her eyes.

"No… move…" She replies and he obeys her command and starts to pull out, only to ease his way back in.

He leans down and brings their lips back together as he continues to thrust into her. Her moans trapped in his mouth. In this moment they were finally complete and they both knew that they loved the other as the other loved them.

"I-I can't hold back… ngh… April, I need to…" He can't finish his words as he grabs hold of her hips and brings to pick up his pace and then he hits her prostate. She lets out a scream that has him going even faster and harder into her. She wraps her legs around his waist, trying to pull him deeper inside of her. She screams his name as she finally reaches ecstasy. Her insides tighten around Roy's penis, causing him to see white as he fills her with his seed. He collapses next to her right side after he pulls out of her. The pair panting for air and coming down from the high of each other.

April turns to her side to face him as he wraps his arm around her waist and holds her against him. He presses little kisses against her lips and she gets the thought at the same time he does. This was only the start of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I was up until three in the morning last night, writing and doing homework. So here's the eighth chapter!**_

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm greeted by the sun's rays hitting me through the floor to ceiling windows. I hum when I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pulls me against a solid, warm chest.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?" Roy asks me as he brushes his nose on my neck.

"I slept fine." I say as I turn to face him. He was still half asleep, his hazy eyes looking down at me.

"Did you sleep?" I ask him and he chuckles and I feel the vibrations through his chest.

"Got an hour or so. But it's enough if you're in my arms." He replies and leans down and presses our lips together. Neither of us pushes it any farther, we did kiss for hours last night. The time I went to sleep was three in the morning, we were at it for at least seven hours straight. I don't even remember how I could have fallen asleep. We stop our kiss when my stomach growls and I blush slightly at how loud it was.

"I'll go make us breakfast. You go get some clothes on." He tells me and then gets up out of the bed. Grabbing some grey bottoms and putting them on before leaving the bedroom. I sit up and look around the bedroom. Wow, we did make a mess. Some of the extra covers were all over the floor; the curtains were ripped down and lay in a pile near the farthest window. Photo frames on the wall near the door were hanging by the last corners and close to falling; the couch in the bedroom was covered in blankets and had an empty bottle of lube on there. Oh gosh.

I smile inwardly to myself as I remember the way he took care when he touched me. Never hurt me, only the first time when I was still a virgin. But after that, he was gentle and made me feel so great. I get up out of bed and get a dressing gown and put it on before walking into the bathroom and going to the sink. The mirror showed me with my hair a mess, total bed head hair. A smile on my face, proving to me that I was awake and that I had been with Roy last night. Everything was real, the kisses, the heat. I look down at my neck and see the hickey that he had gave me during the fourth time, which was where we ended up on the floor next to the bed. I trace my hand over the hickey on my neck, his mark to show I'm his. I turn the shower on and take the dressing gown off and step inside of the hot water.

* * *

I huff as I lean against the kitchen counter and think of last night. The best night of my life. No doubt about that. The taste of her still lingers on my tongue, her scent still lingering on my skin. I can't remember a time that I've ever felt as complete as I feel now. I've finally been given the happiness that I've earned for my life. I may have gone overboard with making love to April, but I needed to show her that I do love her and I'll always be with her. I'll protect her, love her and give her anything she needs. I'll be anything that she needs. A lover, a brother and a friend. She deserves everything and so much more.

If anyone had asked me years ago if I believed that I could love anyone the way I love April now, I would've said that they need to get their minds checked. But now, I would admit my love for her. Make sure they knew that she was mine and I was hers. I need her now, more than I need air to breathe. She is my world and more.

* * *

I walk into the kitchen in a shirt of Roy's and my underwear. I mean the shirt did go to my mid-thigh. Roy was at the cooker, the smell of bacon and egg hit me and I smile as I sit at the counter and watch as he cooks. When he turns around he has two plates in his hands. Both filled with bacon and egg. My stomach growls again as he puts it down in front of me. He leans on the counter, picks up a fork and starts to eat his food. I do the same, faster than I normally would. I blush when he looks at me and chuckles.

"I see that you must be starving." He says and I look at him as I finish my last bit of egg.

"Kind of. I'm not surprised with what happened last night." I reply and he smiles as he puts his hand over mine on the counter.

"You okay? No pains or anything?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"Healthy as a horse." I reply and he smiles at me and brings my hand to his mouth and kisses each of my knuckles.

"I'm going in the shower. Why don't you go relax for a bit." He tells me and walks around the counter and kisses me gently before leaving the room and going to the bathroom.

I put my plate in the sink and then go to the balcony and look out over the city. Everything seemed so peaceful to me. Like this whole thing my Dad had done with the inmates never even happened. People were driving their cars, walking on the paths, smiling with each other for once. Not one person being attacked or anything. This Justice League must have stopped every one by now. Impressive. Least everyone could not worry about walking out into the world without being attacked. I walk back into the living room and curl up on the couch with my knees up to my chest and turn the TV.

"Today is the day everyone. Yes that's right. The streets are finally clear but Lex and Joker are still at large. But for now everyone is safe as the inmates of Arkham and Blackgate have been returned back to their cells." The news reporter says, seems my guess was right.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until Roy shook my shoulder lightly and I saw him crouched down in front of me.

"Sorry, I didn't know that I had fallen asleep." I say as I sit up, bringing my head up off the arm of the couch and put my feet on the floor.

"It's okay. I thought you would be tired. If you want to go to sleep then just sleep on the couch until the maid comes to clean the bedroom." He tells me and holds my hand. I lie back down and close my eyes as he kisses my forehead gently.

* * *

As she fell back to sleep, I stand up and get a blanket to cover her with. Once she was snuggled up on the couch, I go back to the bedroom. The maid wouldn't be here until three, which was in four hours. I go over to our clothes; I've got to hide my Red Arrow clothes from the maid. Just as I go to pick them up, a phone rings. I pick up April's jeans and look through the pockets until I get her phone out, looking down at the name. 'Dad.' I answer it and put it to my ear.

"Lex." I say and listening to the heavy breathing on the other end.

"Bring her back now! If you don't then be prepared to watch your precious city, go to pieces!" He snaps at me and I grin to myself.

"You wouldn't touch the city. You get all your money from it. Plus, I think April is better at home with me. Least she's happy." I reply and look out the doorway at the sleeping figure of April.

"If you don't get her back then she'll be unstoppable. Not even Superman will be able to stop her." His voice was now full of concern and worry. I close the door to the bedroom.

"What do you mean Lex?" I grit through my clenched teeth.

"I mean she has the powers of Superman. If I don't get the drug in her then she'll explode with rage and attack everyone. Why do you think I kept her away?" He replies and I feel my heart sink to the bottomless pits of hell.

"So you turned her into a walking bomb! Do you even think before you do things?!" I snap and hit the wall.

"It was necessary at the time. Get her back and then we can deal with this like men. If you don't then, prepare to have another war on your hands." The phone goes dead and all that's left it the dial tone for a moment. I drop the phone on the bed and get my ear com to the Watch Tower.

"Superman, we've got another problem. Lex made his daughter to have the powers of you and if she doesn't get a drug from Lex then the city is gone." I warn him as he answers the call.

"Get her to him then, I'll meet you there." He replies and I pick up my clothes and change into them and go to the living room, where April was awake and hunched over.

"April, what's wrong?" I ask as I walk over to her and pass her jeans.

"Nothing, just a stomach ache." She replies and puts the jeans back on.

* * *

Roy was taking me home and the whole way there, my stomach kept getting sharp pains running through it. I must still be hungry or something. When we get to my house, Dad was waiting at the door with Roy.

"Take April inside. I need to talk to Red Arrow." Dad says and then Roy comes over to me and takes me from my Roy's side. I look at him as I walk in and he was staring right at my Dad. Roy takes me back to my room and shuts the door behind us.

"Where the hell have you been? What did he do?" He asks and stares at me.

"It's none of your business. But why did you lie to me? I thought we were friends?" I ask him and he looks out the window to see Dad and Roy.

"It was for your own good." He replies.

* * *

"Just give her the drug and we'll be on our way." I tell Lex and he shakes his head.

"She's staying here. I'll make her forget you again and she'll be able to continue on with her life." He replies and I go to hit him but my fist is caught by Superman.

"Wait. Lex who else have you got in there?" He asks Lex and we both look at Superman as if he was crazy.

"Just Roy and April." He replies and Superman lets my hand go and walks past Lex and we follow him. He walks up the stairs and towards a closed door.

"That's impossible." I hear April say from inside. I push past the two men and open the door. April was sat on the bed and Roy was knelt in front of her. He looks up at me and then stands up and punches me in my face. I jump at him and pin him to the ground and hold him by his throat. Superman breaks up the fight and then goes over to April.

"It's coming from her." He says as he looks at her stomach.

"What is?" I ask as I sit next to her and she climbs into my lap.

"The heartbeat." He replies and I get confused.

"Well she does have a heartbeat you know." I tell him and he shakes his head and puts my hand over her stomach. Is something moving in her?!

"There's a second heartbeat coming from her." He says and I look down at her stomach.

* * *

_**Yeah I know that you can't find out about a baby this early, but come on, they are clones and it goes with the story line great. **_


	9. Chapter 9

I had ran into the bathroom as I held my hand over my mouth, I was going to sick. I was leant over the toilet when I heard the crash of something. It sounded like glass.

"She can't be having a baby! She's not even ready! On top of that look at her age!" Roy yells, funny he is the one who helped with making this baby.

"Calm down Roy. We'll figure something out. We'll stop the pregnancy the first sign that anything goes wrong." Dad tells him. I flush the toilet and walk to the large mirror in the bathroom and look down at my stomach.

"It's already going wrong! This will ruin her life! You need to get it out of her now!" Roy snaps again. I put my hand over my stomach as I listen to them all talk about my baby.

"How will the thing be able to grow in her? She's a clone, isn't there something against that?" Superman's voice asks.

"It'll take a lot of time for it to be able to grow. It starts the day after- wait a minute! Did you touch my daughter?!" Dad asks and the place just goes silent.

"I'll protect you baby. Mommy's here." I say as I look down at my stomach and then leave the bathroom. But I'm met by Roy as he stared down at me. His eyes trailing down to my stomach, he grits his teeth together and looks back up at me.

"I'm not getting rid of him." I say and he shakes with anger.

"It was a mistake. It should never have happened. Damn it, why was I so stupid!" He snaps as he hits the wall and I feel my heart stop.

"You didn't mean it? So what, it was a one night stand? Was everything that you said a lie too?" I ask him and he looks at me with complete hatred in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that thing in you should never have been created! I can't make a baby; neither should you be able too!" He snaps and I hold my stomach again.

"What, so you're going to hate the thing that we made? You're going to leave me to look after our child?" I ask him and he traps me against the wall.

"I'm not leaving. You just have to understand that this… baby… won't be able to live through the nine months. With our clone cells, it won't be able to grow. It'll die within the first three months. Or… it may take your own life to stay alive. I'm not going to let the thing kill you April. If you understand how I feel about you, you'll get rid of that thing." He replies and closes his eyes and hangs his head.

"Say the word Roy, baby. Our baby. I'm going to have this child. We'll figure something out, I don't know. Maybe Roy can give me his blood so that the baby can grow. But I'm not going to kill him. I'll fight to my last breath just for him to be able to see the world and help it." I say and he looks back at me.

"Do you think I would be able to look at the thing if it kills you?! I won't let you keep it. You're getting rid of it, tonight." He tells me and then Dad comes walking over to us and puts a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"That's enough. She can decide what she wants to do with the child. If you don't want to be here, then you know where the door is." He says and then turns his attention to me.

"What do you want to do dear?" He asks me and I look up to him.

"I'm keeping him." I reply and he nods his head as Roy moves and huff.

"You're the one who's going to in pain and for what? To keep a kid that will be dead within three months?" He asks and then leaves. I hear the front door slam and I jump.

* * *

The thing will kill her! How can I be so stupid and not think about the things that happen after sex?! I've just gone and gave her a one way ticket to hell. It's my entire fault, if I had just thought about what I was doing then she wouldn't be the way she is. I should've stopped before it got way to out of hand.

"Roy. Can we talk?" I hear Ollie ask me through the ear piece.

"On my way up." I reply and then go up to the Watch Tower. Superman and Ollie were waiting for me. I follow them to an empty interview room and I close the door behind me.

"Roy I understand that you're a man now and who you choice to be with is your decision. But, what you've done over the course of your mission has put a life in danger." Ollie tells me and huff.

"You think I don't know that? Do you really think that I would want this for her? Do you think that I wanted her to be this way? I never wanted anything bad to happen to her. I've tried to talk her out of having the thing but she won't listen." I reply and Superman glares at me.

"You shouldn't have touched her any way. You had a mission and you've destroyed her life." He tells me.

"I'll need to have time off. If she is going to be having my child, I need to be with her." I say and Ollie looks uneasy with my offer.

"Do you think she'll want to see you? Lex told me about what you told her." Superman asks and I look at him and narrow my eyes.

"She'll be happy that I'm trying to live with the thing." I reply and look back at Ollie.

"Go, I'm sure I can talk Batman into giving the team a heads up about your leave." He sighs and then I just leave the tower.

**Three weeks later…**

"Cold?" Roy asks me as he comes over to me with a blanket in his hands. I nod my head and he sits next to me and wraps the blanket around us. I nuzzle into him as he wraps an arm around me. We were sat on the couch in the living as I was watching TV. I'm glad that Roy came back, but his been very different. He won't let no one see me without him saying that they can, he has to be with me everywhere I go, it's just all too much sometimes.

"You've watched this movie twice already." Roy moans as I re-start the movie again.

"Shut up, you like this one." I say and he rolls his eyes and I jab him in his side.

"Just wait until that baby is out and then I'll get you back." He warns and I smile at him and jab him again. He picks me up and puts me on his lap as he starts to tickle me.

"Sto-stop!" I squeal and then he stops tickling me. I nuzzle my head into his chest and continue to watch the film. That is until Dad comes to do his daily check up on me.

"Baby is healthy, so are you. Nothing is going wrong just keep doing the same and you'll be able to do the transfusion in the third month." He tells me as he puts his stuff away.

"Wait, what transfusion?" Roy asks as he puts me back in his lap.

"In the third month of the pregnancy, Roy will be giving her blood so that the baby can survive the growing." He replies and I feel Roy tense up beneath me.

"So you didn't bother to tell me?" He snaps and glares at my Dad.

"It was my fault Roy, I forgot to tell you." I tell him and he looks down at me and just cuddles me closer. Dad sighs and then leaves the room.

"You sure that you want this baby?" He suddenly asks me and drags out the word 'baby'.

"Yes Roy. I'm sure I want our son." I reply and he pushes me away slightly and looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Our son?" He asks me and I nod my head.

"Yeah, every time I think about the baby I see a baby boy. Red hair, green eyes; just like you in general." I reply and he shakes his head.

"If anything he'll look more like you." He smiles and kisses my forehead and we continue to watch the movie.

"Since you want this baby more than anything and I'm going by what you want. I thought of something of my own that I want." Roy says as we get up from watching the film for the third time.

"What's that then?" I ask him and he sighs and then puts his hand in his back pocket. Kneels down and I feel my heart drop when he shows me the ring.

_"Will you marry me?" _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! Sorry that it took awhile to get this chapter updated but here it is, so enjoy!xx_**

* * *

"Roy..." She gasps as I kneel in front of her with the ring in my hands.

"I know this is a bit too much to be asking for, but if you want a child then I want a complete family." I say and she lets out a few tears.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!" She says and I smile and sigh in relief. I put the ring on her finger and stand up.

"I'll do anything you want April. You can decide when the wedding happens, anything. I'll follow you to eternity and beyond. I love you more than anything. I won't ever leave your side, unless you tell me to." I tell her and then bring her into my arms.

"I love you." She says into my chest.

"I love you." I reply and we just stand there for a minute or two. Feeling whole and complete.

How I've stayed awake to plan this whole is beyond me. I don't think that I've been more tired in my entire life, unlike now. We've had to go out to find the priest and church for the whole thing to be started. Then we had to figure out where we were going to have the party at, we finally made our minds up about having it at the manor. So the maids and butlers are all running around to get the party set up. Then Roy sent me out to find my dress as he went out to get his suit. One I got back I had to go back out again for a cake with Roy. Then when we got home my Dad was asking me if I'm sure that I want to be moving so fast with this. I told him not to worry and that I'm happy with the choice I've made.

After all of this I'm now lay here on my bed, staring into Roy's loving eyes. His right hand was tracing little circles on my lower back, something that always sends me to sleep. But I'm doing my best to fight it so I can just stare at him all night.

"Go to sleep baby, it's been a long day." He tells me and shifts us so that my head was lay against his chest and my left arm pulling him closer to me.

"Not tired." I lie to him as I snuggle up to his warmth. I feel him pull the covers over us more as I shut my eyes.

"You're a terrible liar." He chuckles, sending vibrations down his chest. I listen to his heartbeat. It's so much different to the real Roy's. This one is more calm and warm. Making me drift faster into my sleep.

* * *

"So you're just going to allow her to get married?! After everything I did for you! You couldn't just do me one favor!" Roy yells at Lex as he storms into his office. Lex lifts his head out of his hands and looks at the boy with a frown.

"She made her mind up and it was with him. Just accept the fact that she doesn't feel that way about you." He tells him and Roy punches a priceless vase off of the table and walks towards the older man.

"That's bullshit and you know it! It wasn't until last month you were saying you wanted us to be together!" He snaps and slams his fists against the desk.

"That was before I saw how happy she was with your clone. Plus, it's none of my business to get involved with her love life." He replies calmly as he gets up out of his seat and starts to walks towards the door.

"So I was just your puppet to get your daughter back here?! You don't even deserve her!" He snaps again and this time throws a metal edged box at Lex's head. It hits him and makes a deep cut into his skull. Making him grunt and fall to his knees as he grabs the back of his head as he feels a warm liquid gush down his neck. Roy smirks and then pushes past the old man and walks out of the manor. He hopes the old man bleeds to death.

* * *

"I've already said I'm fine, it's just a cut." Dad says as Martha stiches his head short. I found him fighting his way down the hallway when I needed some water.

"Which made you pass out and need stitches? Yeah, because that's just a cut." I say as I cross my arms against my chest and lean back against Roy.

"I'm still alive so there is no real damage." He says and then winces when Martha puts the needle through his skin again.

"No just a scar to your head, no real damage." I huff as I roll my eyes.

"She has a point Lex, the hit could've killed you if April hadn't have found you when she did." Roy backs me up on my point.

"Well I'm not dead, so you can stop panicking kids." He says once Martha finishes stitching his head. He stands up and puts a hand over the line of stitches and thanks Martha before leaving the room again.

"I see where you get your stubbornness from." Roy jokes and I hit him in the ribs and he picks me up bridal style and carries me back to bed. After getting some water of course.

I wake up with the sun in my eyes and Roy behind me, snoring his head off. I get up and walk out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Martha and Phil were up and already making breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Luthor. How could I help you?" Phil asks me as he bows his head and then looks at me.

"A chocolate bar sounds good, if you don't mind." I reply and he walks over to the fridge, gets me a chocolate bar and then passes it me.

"Thanks Phil, you're a life saver." I say and then bite into the bar. He bows his head and then continues to help Martha cook up breakfast. So that I'm not a bother to them, I leave the kitchen and go back to my bedroom. Roy was just waking up, his eyes a blue haze.

"You shouldn't be eating before breakfast. You'll ruin the baby's feeding times." He tells me as he sits p and leans against the back board of the bed.

"Well it's because of this little guy that I'm hungry." I reply and finish my chocolate bar, throwing the wrapper in the bin.

"Well, you'll have to make sure he doesn't get hungry all the time by eating the right amount when you do eat." Roy says as he picks up his phone and looks through his messages.

"Anything off your Dad yet?" I ask him as he frowns.

"Not yet, he'll reply soon. Don't worry." He replies and puts the phone down, forcing a smile to his face.

"You never did say what actually happened between you pair; I can kind of guess that something went wrong. I know you're a clone and everything but he does love you like my Father loves me." I ask him as I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I snapped at him when I decided to leave, I just don't think that he trusts me all that much as well. I was the mole to the team, causing that happened to happen." He replies and shrugs his shoulders. He looks up at me and smiles, this one isn't forced.

"But I've got you and that's all that matters to me right now." He says and brings his lips to mine. Trapping a gasp in his mouth as he pinches my ass.

"Sorry to interrupt you pair." Dad's voice comes to my ears and I jump back away from the kiss as Roy clears his throat.

"But you both need to come downstairs and get your breakfast." He tells us and I look up at him.

"Be there in a second." I say and he disappears from the doorway.

"He can be a bit rude sometimes." Roy chuckles as I get off him and walk downstairs, with him right behind me.

I sit down at the dining table as Phil and Martha bring us our food. I dig straight in on my food. Before long, I have to have seconds.

"Slow down, you'll give yourself a stomach ache." Dad warns me and I slow down and take my time with chewing my food. A phone starts to ring and Roy walks out the room to answer his phone.

* * *

"Ollie, finally." I sigh as I close the door behind me.

"Roy are you crazy?" He asks me and I can hear the worry in his voice.

"I would like to think that I'm mentally fine." I reply with a chuckle and hear Ollie sigh.

"I'll be there, but you should invite the team. You haven't spoken to them in months Roy." He tells me and it's me who does the sighing.

"I know, I know. I'll call Wally and tell him to get all of their suits and dresses ready." I say and then I hang up and go back to the dining room and sit down next to April.

"My Dad will be there." I whisper in her ear and she smiles at me and kisses my cheek before finishing her second plate of food. This is going to be one hell of a day.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys! Nice long chapter today, just you!_**

* * *

"How much longer do you have until you leave?" I ask as I hold him against me.

"About an hour, but depends on what time Wally get here to pick me up." He replies as he presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"Last night of freedom from me. You still sure about this?" He asks me as I walk over to my bed and sit down.

"Yeah I'm sure. Just go out and enjoy the last night before the wedding. I'm just going to get enough sleep so that I can be completely perfect for you tomorrow." I reply and he smiles at me before kneeling in front of me.

"That's very tempting April." He chuckles and holds my hands.

"Just promise me one thing." I say as I rest my forehead against his.

"What?" He asks me and brushes his lips against mine.

"Don't get too drunk." I reply and kiss him before we hear a car horn and shouts come from outside.

"Come on Roy!" A man yells and the car horn honks again.

"I better get going before they run in and drag me out." He laughs as he kisses me one last time and then leaves the room. I walk to the window and see a limo waiting for Roy as he jogged down the steps. He was met by a red haired man with green eyes. Two men were sat on the roof, through the roof window with two beers in their hands. One of them only looked to be sixteen! Roy and his friends, what can I say? I sigh and go back to my bed. I pull the covers over me as I lie down and close my eyes. It felt like minutes before I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I try to open my eyes but I'm in full sleep mode by now.

* * *

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Wally shouts as we all walk up to the club. We walk in and have to go u stairs to the club. The place was hot and crowded. Upbeat music was playing, people on the dance floor grinding against each other; people were up in the corner kissing the face off someone they probably just met.

"I'm buying the first round!" Connor offers and we walk to the bar.

"Alright mate, what can I get you?" The waiter asks Connor as he gets his wallet out.

"Can we have six shots and six of the strongest beer you have here." He replies and then the waiter went to get our drinks.

"Well, I plan on getting laid tonight." Dick says as he looks over to a group of girls, all of which were looking over at us.

"Bruce told you not to bring anymore girls home Dick." Tim says as he back hands Dick on the back of his head.

"Why not? He brings home all kinds of models and shit. It's only fair that I get my share of women." He replies as Connor gives us all a shot each.

"To probably one the best nights out!" Wally cheers and then we all neck our shots.

**Three hours later and how drinks again later...**

"No man. I'm not drunk, I just walk funny." I reply as Wally asks me something, what was it again?

"You know something." I say as I wrap an arm around Wally's neck.

"I don't think I could be any happier than I am. I got my best friend here and I'm getting married to the hottest woman alive tomorrow." I say, my words coming out slurred.

"She doesn't beat my girl though." He replies as everyone comes to sit down with the girls that they've met.

"I'm going for a dance." I say as I get up and struggle my way through people and get to the dance floor.

* * *

"April dear, wake up." Dad's voice sounds in my ears as he shakes my shoulder gently. I flutter my eyes open and see him sat on the side of my bed.

"Go take a shower and then come down stairs to get breakfast." He tells me, kisses my forehead and then leaves the room. I sit up and take a deep breath. Since when did I have my clothes off? I get out of bed and go to my bathroom. I turn the shower on after seeing that my stomach hasn't started to show. Lucky me I guess. After I finish showering and get into some grey bottoms and a black tank top. I dry my hair and put it back in a ponytail before heading down to meet Dad in the dining room. Martha sets my breakfast in front of me as I dig into it.

"Nervous yet?" Dad asks me as I finish my food and Martha gives me one more plate.

"Kind of." I reply and he chuckles as he finishes his food.

* * *

"Roy, get up man!" Wally tells me as he puts my suit at the end of my bed.

"Dude, my fucking head hurts." I groan as I sit up and hold my head.

"Here, take this." Dick says as he comes in with a glass of water and tablet. I take them off him and take the pill, downing the whole cup of water.

"Thanks." I say as I swallow the last of the water.

"How does it feel to be finally tying the knot?" Wally asks as he flashes back in the room with three plates in his hands. He gives me and Dick one before taking one for himself.

"Never thought I would in all honesty." I reply before I start eating.

"But seriously, are you happy that you are?" Dick asks me before putting some bacon in his mouth.

"I more than happy with it. I can't really put it in to words. I've finally found the reason I'm here, well it feels like it." I chuckle to myself at how lovey dovey I sound.

* * *

"Stay still April. It'll be all over soon." Dad tells me as I keep my eyes closed and try to imagine that I'm with Roy. In a few hours I'm going to be April Harper, sounds just about right to me. Jesus I'm so nervous.

"Are you worried?" He asks me as Martha continues to do my hair.

"Not really. More terrified than I have ever been in my life though." I reply and I hear him chuckle.

"Don't worry, just keep your chin up and go for your dream." He tells me and Martha finishes playing with my hair.

"I have been for the past eighteen years." I reply as I open my eyes and look up at him.

* * *

The church is already starting to fill. Oh Jesus, my palms are sweating. I walk into the church and get greeted by the team.

"Roy! Oh my God, I never thought that I would come to a wedding and yet here I am at yours." Megan squeals as she hugs me.

"Yeah, I never really thought this would happen." I say as she lets me go.

"Did you guys just come? Did the League get their invite?" I ask and then I turn around and see some of the main Leaguer's walk in.

"Sorry we're late, Shayera had to find a way to hide her wings." Clark tells me as he pat's me on the shoulder.

"No problem." I reply and talk to everyone for a few minutes before Ollie comes up to me.

"Finally, I thought my best man would never show up." I say as we walk up to the altar.

"Would never miss my son's wedding." He assures me as we stand there and everyone takes their seats. It's time.

"Ready?" Ollie asks me as I put my hands behind my back.

"Ready." I reply.

* * *

"Ready?" Dad asks me as we stand outside the church doors.

"Just don't let me fall Dad." I reply as I take in a shaky breath. He kisses my head and I squeeze his arm with my hand.

"Never will dear." He promises and then the doors open.

* * *

Everyone in the church rose from their seats and turned to face the church doors. The brown doors opened and there stood a girl with his Father. She was taking shaky breaths as she walked through the arch way and started towards the aisle. Little strands of her hair hung down the sides of her face, curled to keep them short. The rest of her hair was pinned to the back of her head and then let out to curl and twist to her lower back. Her dress was strapless. The part that covered her chest had ripples of the material that covered her. Her stomach plate was covered in the same material with a pattern of crystals in. Once the dress hit her waist line it puffed out and swayed when she walked forward. A long trail of the material rolled on the floor behind her. The only thing different about her was how she refused to wear heels and wore sneakers.

She reached the start of the aisle and gripped her Father's arm tighter as she looked up at what would become her future and forever. Her heart was beating a mile a second. She was finally completing her life. With each step she took, she knew that she was just that much closer to her life. She knew that nothing was going to stop her now. Nothing could hurt her. Nothing would destroy her family.

He stood and watched as she came down the aisle to him. His hands were trembling as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He was the happiest man alive at this moment. Nothing was going to stop him from marrying her. Nothing would stop him from having his complete family.

They reached the altar and Lex takes his daughter's hand and places it into Roy's and goes to take his seat on the front row. The pair stands and looks right into each other's eyes. The priest gestures for everyone to sit and then starts the speech that every wedding has. Then the vows come into to speech. Which they had made themselves.

"I Roy Harper, take you April Luthor, to be my lawful wedded wife. I promise to stay by your side through sickness and in health. I promise to love you forever, alive or decreased. I will never fall for another, never become unfaithful. I will protect you through anything." He says first.

"I April Luthor, take you Roy Harper, to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. I promise to never be unfaithful or fall for another. I promise to love and to hold you forever. I will love you forever, alive or decreased. I will protect you through anything." She says and then they put their rings on the others finger.

"Do you Roy Harper; take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asks.

"I do." He replies.

"Do you April Luthor, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest says and then the two lock lips together. Feeling as though no one else was watching them. Taken by the other, never wanting to let go. The audience cheers and claps as they finish the kiss and walk down the aisle together and go to the awaiting car outside and get driven back to the manor. Finally, as a married couple.

* * *

"I love you. I don't know how many times I can say it, but I will say a thousand times for you." Roy tells me as we go back to the manor for the party. We drive slowly so that everyone can get there before us.

"It's finally done now. We're married. You can say you love me as many times as you want." I reply as I lean my head against his arm.

"Well in that case, you better be prepared to hear it every day of our lives. I'm not going to let you leave my side." He tells me and wraps his arm around me. I look up at him and see he was already looking at me.

"You're beautiful." He says and then we lock lips again. I reach my hand up to his face and when we break away for a breath, we rest our foreheads together.

"You're perfect, Mrs Harper." He smiles at me and then the car stops.


End file.
